


What happens in the back of a cruiser

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Backseat sex, Blowjobs, Cop Fetish, Corruption, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Improve sex toys, Interspecies Relationship, Interspecies Sex, Job/place of work, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Steamy Smut, Uniform Fetish, Vaginal Sex, Wlman on top, consensual coercion, off duty joy riding, orals sex, porn with some fluff, role play, sex in a cop car, sex on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Orc Officer Nick Jakoby picks up a gorgeous and sexy young female elf for prostitution and nick finds himself breaking more than a few laws when he’s seduced into letting the Elf go in exchange for a joyride in the back of his cruiser...and he finds a new use for his nightstick too.Smut ...shameless smut





	What happens in the back of a cruiser

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did this...expect more later ;)

What happens in the back seat of the cruiser

“Miss please quit resisting me!”

Panted the Orc office Nick Jakoby as he handcuffed the struggling petite female elf in his custody.

The female elf in question was being placed under arrest for possible Prostitution and indecent exposure.

“Look sweet heart I don’t- want to have to add Resisting arrest to your list of charges for tonight okay?!”

Nick panted as he pressed the woman against the brick wall of the dark alley way they were in.

The female elf sighed and seemed to realize that she should listen and relaxed and let him talk without interrupting him.

“See know we’re getting somewhere miss. I’m going to have to ask you to spread your legs so I can pat you down. Are you carrying anything that might get you in trouble?”

The female shook her head and spread her legs for him, her already short denim skirt rode up, revealing her plain black crotchless panties and her rather perky ass.

Jakoby blushed as he took in the sight before him, he wasn’t a Virgin and had dealt with prostitutes before but this one was one different for one reason or another, his cock twitched and his mouth went dry as he tried to collect himself.

“Well?”

The female elf said smirking to herself as she stepped backward a bit making her ass brush the front of Jakoby’s already tight uniform pants.

Jakoby stammered as he tried to talk to the elf and give orders.

“I-I need you to stay uh up against the wall Miss....so I can uh do my job and pay...you down.”

Jakoby did his best to be professional as he ran his hands down the sides of the woman’s body, making her moan.

Jakoby did his best to contain his moans as ran his hands up the woman’s legs, accidentally brushing the woman’s damp slit as he did his pat down.

“All Good Officer Jakoby?”

The female elf said in a soft but seductive voice that made Nick question his will power right there.  
Nick floundered for a reasons as he ran his hands back the woman’s. Torso, his fingers skimmed her hard nipples that were scarcely concealed by her navy colored Lacey see through crop top.

“I think so...Yeah. Guess I can put you the cruiser now.”

Nick felt himself start to sweat as the woman took a back and fell against him, her barely covered ass made fully contact with his very obvious erection making nick blush harder and the woman moan.

“You know Officer Jakoby....You don’t have to take me in...I’m sure we can work this out.”

The elf said as she turned slightly around to look at nick, her smoky grey eyes were heavy lidded with lust.

Nick swallowed hard and shook his head as he helped the elf stand up straight and started walk her towards the cruiser.

“I can’t do that miss...It’s not right. Even with as beautiful as you are I just can’t.”

The elf pouted and tried again.

“You know you want to though...I can sense it and we both know you liked what you saw and felt when you went to pat me down...”

Nick sighed and shook his head again his defense was failing.

“Listen please don’t make add “attempted solicitation of an officer on to your record.” Please...”

Nick practically begged as he tried to get her to sit down into the cruiser but she was stubborn.

“Nick...You can’t lie....I can feel your desire..I’ll make it worth your while.”

nick groaned as he sat the woman down backward into the car, but not before one of her breast popped out.

Nick moaned and and bite his lip and the woman looked up at him expectantly.

“You’re not going to leave me like this are you Officer?”

Nick shook his and and reached for her breast, unable to contain his pleasure as he moaned when he touched her breast and held it his hand.

The elf sighed and bite her lip as he handled her breast. His rough skin was a wonderful sensation on her already sensitive nipple.

“Officer Jakoby...You know you can let me go..beside it’s rude to leave a woman in a date of distress..”

Nick sighed and looked around before talking as he bent down in front of the woman and locked eyes with her before talking.

“Fine...Just don’t let me ever catch out her again! Now open your mouth.

Nick panted and he stood and unbuckled his pants to pull out his already fully stiff 9 inch cock.

The elf gasped and bit her lip before Nick stepped closure and knitted his fingers into her silver hair and didn’t even have to help her get going.

Nick almost dropped to knees the moment she closed her soft plump lips around the head of his cock.

She moaned and eagerly began sucking swirling her tongue in his head and went down on his cock as far as she could, gagging as he thrusted his cock a little bit, before pulling back and thrusted back in again, her moan vibrated his cock making him groan with pleasure.

The elf smiled and hummed in pleasure as she bobbed her head on his cock and even got a taste of his balls before Nick pulled her off and told her to lay back and spread her legs for him.

Nick moaned and let out a chocking noise as he leaned forward and got his first taste of her pussy as her gently parted her inner lips and latched his mouth on to her pussy, licking feverishly up and down her slit before gently probing the inside of her pussy making the elf buck her hips and squirm.

“Fuck me with your night stick before you....teach me how to obey the law.”

The woman Said huskily as nick continued to lick and lap at her her clit, gently sucking on and even darkening to nibble on it before pulling out his night stick and probing her entrance with it.

“Ooohhh.”

  
The elf whimpered as he slowly started to thrust it in and out of her, spreading her juices all over the stick and her thighs.

  
“I’m going to teach you how to behave miss. Sit up and get in the car and when I get in I want you climb in my lap.”

The elf nodded and sat up with the nightstick still inside he before nick pulled it out and had her lick it clean before catching himself and her off guard as he pressed his lips against hers.

Nick pulled away panting and put his nightstick away before the elf scooted backwards and allowed him to be able to climb inside and shut the door and almost instantly his lap was occupied by the small elf.

“Oh Jakoby!”

The elf cried out she impaled herself on his length, sliding down with easy as he stretched and stuffed her full of his cock.

Nick himself gasped and almost choke as she lifted herself up almost off his cock and slammed back down again, her wet pussy cling to his cock as she rode him. Her perky breast bouncing with every movement.

Nick panted heavily and lifted his own hips up to meet hers as she came back down.

The elf whimpered and let out soft melts as she came all the way down and ground him for a moment before he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his chest and spun so the y were sideways and had more room.

“”Harder Jakoby!”

The elf cried out as he smacked her ass making her hiss in delight and pain.

“You’re doing so good...”

Nick cried out Softlt as he slammed into her at just the right tempo for her.

“That’s it!”

The elf whimpered as she reached her peaked, her walls tightening as she came.

“Jakoby!”

She wailed as he kissed her neck and played with her nipples making her orgasm more intense.

Nick grunted as he wasn’t far behind, he didn’t have to pullout as he slammed into her one last time.

Their juices mixing as he let out rope after rope of cum into her pussy. The elf below him shuddered and shook as she came down from her high.

“Tikka oh tikka.”

Nick sighed as he kissed the top of the elf’s head and nuzzled her.

The little elf smiled and wrapped her arms around her fiancés chest and kissed his chin before laying her head down on his chest.

“So do I still have to go down to the station my love?”

Tikka whispered smiling as nick gently pulled himself out of his fiancée’s pussy and pulled his jacket off the floor and tossed it over her and chuckled shaking his head.

“Mmm I think so my tikka...we do have to return the cruiser...but I think I can let the charges slide...”

He teased kissing tikka softly just as the radio went off...

 


End file.
